Someone New
by rhys114
Summary: Eira, a girl with no memory, was found in a blizzard near Fort Briggs. After she is taken there, she is allowed to stay there doing odd jobs for the fort. When the Elric brothers show up at the fort, her life suddenly changes. Why does she not remember her life, and why does this Father person want her? OlivierXOC I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist


Chapter 1

I started to wonder why this happening to me was, but then quickly stopped thinking. I focused on trying to keep myself alive. Running through the snow I could barely see in front of me since there was a blizzard. Feeling my auto-mail give out I tripped and fell, and pulling myself out of a snow bank, I turned to look behind me. Not seeing anything behind me I continued forward, but ran into something. Falling again, I saw a large figure in front of me that was obscured by the blizzard. I started moving back, but the figure followed me, and then saw it move faster. Almost getting hit by something, I jumped to the side, dogging whatever the figure did. I noticed the blizzard was fading, so I looked over at the figure, and noticed it was a large bear of a man was almost that was bald, who had a giant auto-mail arm.

I started feeling warm streaks going down my face, my tears were warm in the cold mountain air. Trying to get away, I back up, the figure seems to see my fear and asks me something, but I couldn't hear it. Suddenly I stopped, and started violently coughing, and I started to remember why I came here in the first place. There was a town with medicine, but I got lost trying to get there, I've never been to this place before. When I stopped coughing, looked down and saw red all over my gloves and the snow. I looked up to the figure, and saw that their eyes widened, then I fell into the snow. I guess I'll never remember who I am at this rate, well it doesn't matter, I feel really tired and I think I'll just go to sleep. My eyes feel heavy, and for some reason I feel like I'm being picked up, but I can't really tell. I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, I'm just going to go to sleep now.

**Line break**

Buccaneer was on patrol around Fort Briggs, and like usual, there was nothing to be found. He was getting rather bored, it had been like this for a couple of months now, the villagers didn't come to the fort's fence line, and the Drachman's haven't tried anything in a while. Sighing he looked out the frozen tundra as a blizzard rolled in, and thought he saw something. Deciding to investigate, he got up and quickly made his way through, and found someone moving slowly through the snow. 'Doesn't look like they live around here,' he thought,' still whoever it is, I need to take them in for trespassing.' As he moved closer, the person turned and saw him, then started running.

He continued to chase and try and capture the person, but they kept getting out of his reach. At one point he saw the person fall after limping for a while,' they must have auto-mail not suited for winter conditions.' While they were down he got in front of them, and as they got up, they ran right into him and fell back down. The blizzard started to clear as the small figure in front of him started moving away, he reached out to grab it, but they jumped out of the way. Finally, the blizzard faded, and Buccaneer saw who he was chasing. It was a girl, she was a lot smaller than him, but looked to be in her late teens. She had silver blond hair, and eyes that looked like ice, very uncommon for Amestris. He noticed she wasn't wearing winter gear, she didn't even have a coat, just torn pants showing her auto-mail, tattered shoes, and a long sleeve shirt. Buccaneer saw the girl start to cry, and then she started coughing violently.

When she was done, the girl looked at her hands, and Buccaneer looked at the now red snow on the ground, and his eyes widened," HEY, are you alright?" The girl looked at him, then fell forward into the snow. He ran forward and picked the girl up, then started making his way back to the fort. He didn't know why this girl was out here, but he needed to let the General know about this. So he moved as fast as he could, knowing that the girl needed a doctor.

**Line break**

Neil and the doctor were doing some finishing touches on a new auto-mail arm for Captain Buccaneer, when he burst through the door, making them flinch. The doctor turned to him," Buccaneer, I know you want your new arm but you need to…. Who the hell is that," she said, seeing the unconscious girl in his arms. "Now idea, but she was coughing up blood and needs help," he told her while putting the girl on the examination table. The doctor went to the table and grabbing her stethoscope, quickly checked for a pulse. It was abnormally low, so she did some other checks and found she was having trouble breathing. She drew some blood and then pulled a vial from one of the cabinets, and injected the girl with some pain medicine. Then she removed the girls auto-mail leg on her right side, and removed just above the knee.

She then forced Buccaneer and Neil to leave so she could do some tests. Neil then went back to his office, and Buccaneer went to inform the General. Almost half way there, he ran into Major Miles and saluted. Miles returned the salute," Buccaneer, what's this I hear about you bringing a girl to the infirmary?" Buccaneer told him about the events of his patrol, and the girl in the infirmary. Miles wondered why some girl would be poking around the mountains, and decided he would interrogate the girl when she was stable. "I'll tell the General about this, go get something to eat," Miles said, and saluted Buccaneer once more before turning and walking down the hall.

The doctor was finishing her tests, when she heard some coughing from behind. She turned and saw the girl get up and saw her having a fit. She then got up and pushed her back onto the table," you can't move yet, just stay here." The girl looked at her and tried getting out of her grasp, she called one of her assistants and had them get something to knock the girl out. After she was injected, the girl calmed down slowly, and the doctor saw tears in her eyes. The doctor wondered what could have happened to her to make her freak out like that.

**Line break**

Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong was in her office looking over reports on new equipment they had received. They were detailing how the research and development sector was almost done building a prototype tank. From what she was reading, it had been going well and they would be ready to start testing near the end of the month. She heard a knock at the door, and didn't look up from her papers," Come." The door opened and Major Miles walked in to the office and Saluted," General, it seems that Buccaneer found something while on patrol." Olivier then looked up from the paperwork," was it a Drachman spy, or one of the townsfolk snooping again?" Miles shook his head," it was some girl apparently. He said he saw her walking around in the snow during a blizzard, not really going anywhere. When the blizzard ended, he saw it was some girl, not even wearing winter gear. She then started coughing up blood, and now she's in the infirmary."

Olivier wondered what kind of person would go out into a blizzard, let alone one in the Briggs Mountains, without winter gear. She then picked up the phone on her desk and had it connected to the infirmary," doctor what is the girls condition." A few seconds later she heard shuffling on the other end," I'm almost done with the tests, but it will be a few minutes. If you want, you can come down. By the time you arrive the tests will be done." Olivier nodded and told the doctor that they would be down there soon, but before she hung up the doctor stopped her," from what I can tell from just a physical, she's been living in pretty tough conditions. It looks like she's been abused since an early age, and she's extremely malnourished. She also has some head trauma, and it looks like she has a concussion." Olivier thanked the doctor for the information, and she and Miles left for the infirmiry.

Upon arriving at the infirmary, Olivier and Miles heard the doctor shouting orders and watched as the staff rushed around. They were then called over to a table with the girl still on it. As Olivier looked at her, she thought the girl was quite pretty, and wanted to know what her eyes looked like. The doctor then pulled out a vial and injected the girl with something," it seems that someone has been poisoning this girl." This shocked them both," it's a slow acting poison that may have been lacing her food, I need to put her in surgery. It seems the poison collects in parts of the body and grows until it ruptures and organ or clogs and artery. From what I can tell, it's only in a few areas in the girl, once it's removed we can treat her for the malnutrition. Until then, she can't leave the fort, but I'm sure once she's recovered you'll want to ask her some questions." Olivier nodded, and watched as the girl stirred a little while they were listening to the doctor's explination.

The girl's eyes fluttered open, and she instantly saw a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She also noticed that she was slender, and that she had full, well defined lips. 'She's really pretty, I wonder who she is,' the girl thought. The woman looked down at her," can you tell me your name?" The two others that were there noticed that the girl was awake, and one pulled out a small vial and a syringe. The girl then tried to move back, but the woman stopped her," doctor hold on for a moment," she told the one with the syringe,' so she's a doctor?' The woman then looked down at the girl," I am Major General Olivier Armstrong, can you tell me your name?" The girl looked at her,' Olivier,' she thought, then she tried to remember her name. After a moment the girl finally spoke up," Eira," she said, looking into the Olivier's eyes.

Olivier looked into the girls eyes, thinking they looked like ice, and let the doctor proceed to ready the girl. Feeling the syringe go into her arm, the Eira looked shocked at Olivier, who started stroking her hair, calming her. "They are going to help you Eira, stay calm," Olivier said, and watched as Eira's eye's close slowly. The doctor then finished preparing and took the girl into surgery, and Olivier and Miles left. Half way down the hall Miles spoke up," that was unnaturally kind of you General." He heard Olivier sigh angrily," she will learn soon enough that Briggs is no place for kindness, once she is recovered take her to the brig and question her." Miles stopped walking and saluted," yes ma'am," and he started going the other direction.

Reaching her office, Olivier started looking over more reports, and started thinking about the girl in the infirmary. 'Eira, she has pretty eyes. Hopefully she's not a Drachman spy, it would be a shame to execute her.' As she thought, she brushed over a report on two brothers that would be coming to the north in a few weeks, but didn't pay it any mind. After a few hours, the doctor called and informed her that they successfully removed the poison from Eira, and that she would be in recovery for a little while under observation.

**Line break**

A few day later Eina woke up, and the doctor explained to her what had happened. Still being weak from the surgery, the doctor and her assistants helped Eina do things, like eating. After the doctor had cleared her, and gotten her new clothes, Miles came and introduced himself and then took her to the brig. Now Eira was sitting on the small cot, somewhat confused, but was more focused on staying warm. All they had given her before putting her in the cell was a small blanket. She was currently shivering when she heard footsteps, and looked to see Major Miles and one of the guards.

Eira watched as the guard opened the cell door, and Miles walked in. He pulled in a small chair and sat down, and pulled out a clipboard. Miles then looked at her and smiled a little," I just want to ask some questions. Is there anything you need before we start?" She looked at him, then looked down a little," could I have another blanket please? And could I have my leg back?" Miles was surprised at her soft voice, but then called for the guard to bring another blanket, then explained that they couldn't give her leg back. They would give her a replacement leg suited for winter conditions. After she got the blanket, Miles started asking questions," can you tell me your full name?" Eira thought about it for a moment, and couldn't come up with any other name except Eira, so she shook her head," I only remember Eira." Miles wrote this down," is there anything else you remember like family, where you live?" Shook her head a little, and Miles sighed thinking that this might not go anywhere," do you know where you currently are?"

Eira tilted her head a little in confusion, then shook her head. Miles didn't really seemed surprised, she had been found in a blizzard and was brought here unconscious. "You are in Fort Briggs, we are located in the Briggs mountains on the border of Amestris and Drachma." Miles watched Eira's expression, which slowly looked more confused," I know we're in Amestris, but I don't know where Briggs is." After asking a few more questions, Miles left and went to the General's office to give his report. As she read over it he spoke," she seems to have amnesia, which wouldn't be hard to believe with the head trauma the doctor reported. I don't think she could be a Drachman spy, but that's up for you to decide."

Olivier finished the report," have her moved to an interrogation room, and then keep it empty, I want to ask her a few questions myself." Miles saluted a left the room, as he walked to the brig he started feeling bad for the girl. He reached the brig and had the guard get her, and a few minutes later the guard was pushing her while she was sitting in a wheel chair, her hands being cuffed. Now pushing Eira to interrogation room three, he noticed that there was a tattoo on her arm, it was the number seventeen. "What does the number mean," he asked reaching the room. She looked at the number on her right shoulder," I don't remember."

After pushing her inside, he helped her to a chair sitting in the middle of the dimly lit room," why are we hear major?" Miles didn't answer, instead he left with the wheel chair leaving Eira in the room alone. Eira looked around the room for a moment, only seeing another chair in the room, before the door opened showing Olivier. She walked in and placed her coat on the back of the chair, then sat down. Olivier looked at Eira with a cold stair, making the girl shiver a little," Who are you really girl?" Eira tilted her head a little," umm, Eira, that's all I remember."

Olivier then got up out of the chair, and slowly walked around Eira's," are you a Drachman spy, or do you not know what that it either?" Eira shook her head, and Olivier grabbed her and held her in front of her, looking in the girls frightened eyes. "Where did you come from, why were you out in the middle of a blizzard in Briggs territory," she demanded, then saw tears started to form in Eira's eyes. "I don't know," she shouted, then started to push away from Olivier. "I don't remember who I am, or where I came from. I'm in a strange place that I don't know, so what do you want me to tell you?" Olivier saw Eira try and put on a brave face, but saw the fear in her eyes, so she put her back into the chair.

Eira tried to blink back tears, but was failed, and started crying. Olivier sighed a little, and pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down at the girl. As she wiped a tear away with her cuffed hands, Olivier heard the girl quietly swear. Olivier knelt down and grabbed Eira's hands, then took the cuffs off. Eira looked at her confused, and Olivier explained," it's clear that you're not a spy. In a few days well take you to North City with some supplies and enough money to get a train ticket. You can go anywhere you want from there." Olivier stood up and picked up her coat the headed for the door. "Where am I supposed to go," Eira asked, making Olivier stop and turn around," I don't even know who I am, how can go anywhere when I don't know even that."

Oliver walked back and stood in front of Eira," if you think your strong enough, you could stay here." This made Eira's eyes widen," you could work here in the fort, but you won't be a solider. You will be doing odd jobs that we have no time for. Would that be acceptable for you, do you think you can do it?" Eira thought about it for a while, she then looked at Olivier," I know I'm not the strongest person, but I think I could do it, if you let me of course." Olivier nodded, showing that it was alright, and Eira smiled, and then got on her one leg and gave Olivier a hug. This surprised Olivier immensely, and when Eira realized what she was doing, she fell back into the chair apologizing. Olivier smiled at her, making Eira blush, and told her it was alright. She then called for Miles to come and take her back to the brig, but not as a prisoner, they didn't have any rooms available for the girl so she would have to stay in the brig for a while.

**Line break**

It had been almost two weeks since Eira started helping around the fort, and everyone seemed to accept her quickly, mostly for her good looks and kind nature. Many of the men have even proposed, to which she kindly refused, saying that she hadn't even known them for more than a couple of days. Before she started helping, Neil brought her a new auto-mail leg that could withstand winter conditions. She cried a little when he put it in the port, making a few people mad at him, but he quickly apologized. Even if it was sometimes awkward after getting proposed to, she still worked with them as hard as she could. She would help move parts, or hand tools to whomever needed them, and she would make deliveries to various parts of the fort. Every other day she would go outside and break icicles that had grown too big off of the overhead pipes, but she was too short, only being 5'6" and needed a ladder to reach them.

At some point Buccaneer found Eira and told her that he was the one to find her. She immediately recognized him, and gave him the biggest hug she could. When she did that, he all but froze in place and everyone else just stopped what they were doing and just watched, some of them laughing. When she finished hugging him, she left and heard him yelling at. Buccaneer would never admit that he was blushing harder than he had ever blushed before.

After about a week, Eira started getting called up to Olivier's office and she would make the General tea. This was usually early in the morning, and later in the afternoon. Eirn always came in with a smile, and would always wait until Olivier was finished or she was dismissed. Now she was helping move parts for the tank, they were setting it up for testing. They were moving the cannon right now, and she was helping to hold the chain that was holding it up with a few others. Olivier, with Miles, was watching this progress from the catwalk, but she was mostly watching Eira. As they were lifting the cannon up everyone heard a creaking sound. All of a sudden the chain snapped, and the cannon fell almost crushing an engineer. Eira fell and so did the others holding the chain, she then got back up to see if the engineer was alright.

Olivier and Miles came down from the catwalk, and she didn't seem happy," Report, is there any damage to the cannon." Neil came over and check the cannon," only minor damage, nothing we can't fix. It should be ready to go by tomorrow." Olivier nodded and went over to Eira," are you all right?" Eira nodded, and then looked up and pointed, and Olivier looked to where she was pointing to. "The chain is rusted through, it must have snapped from the weight of the cannon." Olivier nodded and Eira saw that she was a little angry," we'll need to go to North City to get some replacements. Miles, take a few men and get new chain, make sure it's strong enough to handle the weight of the cannon." Miles nodded and called a some men over and started to leave. Eirn pulled on Olivier's sleeve to get her attention," could I go too? I don't think I've ever been to North City before, but it I have, someone might recognize me." Olivier smiled and nodded," go ahead, but if someone does recognize you, come back and grab your things." Eira nodded and chased after Miles, and Oliver's smile faded,' I hope she doesn't leave.'

**Line break**

When they arrived at North City, Miles had Eira do some shopping, having her get a package that the doctor needed and told her to buy a new coat, the one they gave her was a few sizes too big. She quickly got the package and brought it back to the car they came in, then went to go look for a store to buy a coat. Getting a little lost, she somehow made it to the train station, and decided to ask someone there. Looking around she found someone wearing a military coat, and walked over to them and tapped their shoulder. They turned around and Eira saw that it was an elderly man wearing a uniform, and he noticed that she was wearing a military coat as well, but the bars on her shoulders showed a higher rank, so he saluted," Warrant Officer Vato Falman, I assume you are here to lead me to Fort Briggs." This really surprised Eira, so she backed up a little," umm, I'm Eira. Why are you saluting?" Falman looked a little confused, but didn't stop saluting," well, ma'am, you are a Captain and are a higher rank than I am." Eira then remembered that she was wearing one of Captain Buccaneer's spare coats and had Falman stop saluting," I'm not part of the military, someone at the fort gave me this coat to borrow. I was looking for a store that sold coats and didn't know that you were new, sorry."

Falman started to chuckle and told her it was alright, he then led her to one of the station attendants, who told her where she should go. She left Falman telling him that she would see him at the fort, which confused him, but he couldn't ask what she had meant before she left. When Eira made it to the store, she asked the owner if she could help her pick something, and the woman gladly helped. After about twenty minutes they found a coat that looked good on her, and that would keep her warm in the mountains. It was a light beige color and went down to her thighs, it had eight buttons on the front and came with a hood.

She left wearing it, putting the military coat on her bag, and went to were Miles and the rest were waiting, but stopped in front of a store, seeing something shining. It was a pin of a sword that looked like the one that Olivier carried, she looked at her leftover money, and saw that she had enough. So she went inside and quickly bought it, then found were Miles was. Before they left, she told Miles about Falman, and he told some of his men to get him and bring him to the fort.

Arriving at the fort, Eira left Miles and the others to take care of the equipment they bought, and went to deliver the doctor's package. On the way she ran into Buccaneer and returned his coat, and thanked him for it by hugging him again. She then made her way to the infirmary and gave the doctor the package. As she walked down the hall, she noticed that it was past two so she went to Olivier's office. When she got there she made tea and gave it to the General, and also placed a small box on her desk. Seeing this, Olivier raised an eyebrow," what's this?" Eira smiled and blushed a little," it's a gift, more of a thank you really. It's for letting me stay here, and for all the kind things you have done for me." Opening the box, Olivier saw the pin and smiled, she picked it up and placed it on her coats lapel," you didn't have to do this, but thank you." Smiling Eira was about to get more tea for Olivier when she was told to come around the desk. She did as told and Olivier stood up, then placed her hands on Eira's shoulders and leaned down. Eira's eyes widened in shock as Olivier kissed her softly on the lips, slowly she let her eye lids fall. When Olivier pulled away, she saw Eira was blushing and was looking at her with her eyes half open. She smiled, and then leaned down again, kissing Eira once more.


End file.
